Queen
by FirePhoenix555
Summary: Eclipse is a young dragonet tasked with saving the world from an evil AllWing named Secret and her servant, Fate.
1. Differences

**Chapter One**

 _Eclipse_

Eclipse was a normal dragon for her age. She was studying like usual, and didn't go off her schedule unless necessary. Of course, she never thought it would be necessary. She rarely did anything that would require it to be necessary. She wasn't even an animus. The one useless NightWing power she had was mind reading. Often she hoped she could be more useful. Most of the time it wasn't even used. She spent the entire day having headaches and shutting her power out. It was annoying and it had to stop.

If she were an animus, she would know by now. Sure, her parents hadn't tested her yet, but she had ordered objects around countless times and nothing happened. When she was younger she had hoped for a time that she would be an animus, but no luck. She had read countless scrolls about dragons with animus power, and had sworn that if she had it, she would use it for good only, and not use it too much, so she didn't use her soul.

It was on her to remember to shut out the minds of dragons when she walked into a room. Otherwise it would give her a headache that lasted for days, even if she shut it out. It was an annoying timed light switch. _She_ was responsible for turning the light on when she entered a room.

In a way, Eclipse was special. She was the only NightWing dragonet at her school that had mind reading, and everyone hated her for it. She made it no secret. She couldn't, even if she had wanted to. She was also the only hybrid at her school. Everyone else, _everyone_ else was pure IceWing or pure SkyWing or pure- She couldn't _stand_ being bullied for her parents. It was _their_ fault. So she turned her weapon that she was bullied for on them.

Eclipse had a SandWing tail. A barbed, poisonous tail like all SandWings had. She knew it wasn't nice, but since they were _bullying_ her, she figured they were an exception. She scratched them with her tail until they stopped bullying. It hurt, but she controlled the venom and none of them got poisoned. Still, they screamed when she started doing it, and the explanation that she had only touched them wasn't good enough to get her out of trouble. She had gotten scolded enough, but she stopped doing it when they stopped bullying her. Now, threatening them was enough to get them to back off.

It was one of the best ways of escaping bullies that she knew of, and she had taught her friends this method so they could use it too. Her friends weren't hybrids, but they were _different._ They got bullied because of their difference, too, so Eclipse taught them how to use that against the bullies.

Eclipse had hatched under a single moon. It gave her mind reading. But, oddly enough, she had hatched at day. No NightWing, even a hybrid, before or since, had hatched when the sun was out. Except, the sun wasn't _really_ out. It was where Eclipse got her name. Eclipse hatched when a full moon covered the sun completely. Maybe it was because her father was a SandWing. She figured it was dark enough. She often wondered what it meant that the NightWing object in the sky, one of the moons, had covered up the SandWing object in the sky, the sun. She was almost completely NightWing. It was just _strange_ that a NightWing-SandWing dragonet had hatched as a mostly NightWing when the sun was obscured.

* * *

 _Secret_

Secret was special. She had known that from the day her parents admitted she was an AllWing. She was the most hybrid a dragonet could be, with ancestors from every tribe. She got all of their powers, too. She was an animus, a mind reader, a prophet, and her powers were strengthened because she hatched under all three moons.

She had known that she was the most powerful dragon on Pyrrhia since, and didn't act lightly of it. The other dragonets claimed that she acted with her chin up, and regal. She was descended from royal SeaWings and IceWings, after all. They needed to see the outside of her. She masked her true feelings pretty well, besides the feeling of being special. She made her powers no secret.

Because of her personality, she only had one friend at school, a dragonet a few years younger than her. He was a NightWing named Fate. But he mostly did whatever she asked, like she was queen or something. Pah, queen. Sure, Secret was royal, but she didn't want to be _queen._ It would be way too hard to rule any tribe. And she was an outcast from every tribe, a hybrid not meant to exist, so it would be all or none for her. Right now, she would choose none.

She had no desire for power... yet. She could not see the futures where she became queen of all the tribes, using her animus power to eliminate any opposers and threats. Her powers were... dark. She did not know any future where she held any position of power. So she could make no choice to lead her toward power. She just had to wander toward it, blind.

If she succeeded, she would be powerful. The literal most powerful dragon on Pyrrhia. Nobody would challenge her. If anyone did, she would enchant them. Of course, she could not see any of the futures where she became queen. It helped her sanity. She was more likely to go on those futures if she saw them coming. It was still possible where she had a mate, sometimes Fate. Her futures that she became queen in were different; some she was challenged in, some she lost her power, and others where she was immortal and queen forever, making Pyrrhia a terrible place to live. Many dragons left for the lost continent.

Those futures hadn't happened yet. So nobody saw them coming, and nobody said they were strange. She was not judged.

* * *

 **Okay. I maybe rushed this chapter so I can get it out for my friends to see. Right now this is not popular, so give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM that I can use to improve this story. It is my first story and I really want to see it go somewhere. Published 9/25/2017.**


	2. Joined

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Yeah, I know chapter one was short. I'll try to make this longer. I'm working on a cover drawing for this.**

* * *

 _Eclipse_

Eclipse was worried. The large MudWing was approaching her in a menacing way, and she didn't like it. She raised her one SandWing feature, her tail, toward him a bit. He looked strong. She wasn't sure of his name, but if he were to attack her, it didn't matter. That was one rule she had learned defending against bullies. You should not bother trying to figure out why they are attacking you. At least while they were approaching. You could worry about it later when you were beaten up.

The MudWing was closer now. She could see that he had a scar across his snout, running up his snout until it overlapped his eye. It looked painful. When she would scratch him, she would make sure not to hit that scar. It would probably kill him if her venom got into his bloodstream. She hadn't figured that because of experience, of course. She would never kill a dragon, and had never killed.

A few more steps and he would attack. She knew this from experience. She had mastered what other dragons did when they were bullying. She had way too much experience. She raised her tail higher, and he paused. The message was clear. _Any further, and this tail will find your scales._

He came at her, his speed renewed. She braced for his claws and felt them tearing at her wings. She roared in pain, but the roar only attracted another bully, an IceWing this time. She knew they hated NightWings from an old legend called Darkstalker. She was strange, and the last thing she wanted was an IceWing's claws. They were serrated for gripping the ice, and hurt a lot when used for scratching dragon flesh.

The IceWing definitely hated her. She could see it in his expression. Eclipse hated herself for noticing a threat that was coming at her instead of the one growling in her face now. She saw his anger. She knew where it came from. She was a pure black dragon, except for the little silver spikes running down her neck and tail and the teardrop scales by her eyes. Her eyes were black like a SandWing's.

She also didn't have to read the IceWing's expression to know he hated her. She could see inside his head, and although it was bright and harder to read, it displayed his anger perfectly.

Some instinct inside of her activated and she lashed out, knowing she had to get the MudWing off her before the IceWing got to her. Her tail flew through the air and hit flesh, softer than usual. She remembered the MudWing's scar. _Oh, no._ He started screaming.

* * *

 _Secret_

Secret loved flying. It gave her time to think about other things, to let her mind wander. Sometimes she just let her wings flap until she forgot about everything. All the schoolwork she had to do, her troubles, problems in life, her absence of good friends. Any other time she would feel worried, but not when she was flying.

She was an AllWing, so she had SkyWing ancestors, and maybe her love for flying came from that.

She paused. Some sound, like flapping, was behind her. She whirled around. Whoever it was, they were flapping like a baby bird.

As they came closer, she recognized Fate. Her NightWing "friend." He was only a sub-friend, so she didn't care if she insulted him. She only had one sub-friend, and no full friends. "You know, you fly like a baby bird." She said.

"I- was- trying to- keep up- SkyWings- are- fast." He panted. She was shocked. She was _not_ just a mere SkyWing. Sure, she might have had stronger wings than other tribes, but she was no _SkyWing._ She could change her scale colors. SkyWings couldn't do that. She could read minds and see the future. SkyWings did not have any living animus dragons. They killed them when they found out.

She didn't even want to be a SkyWing. She was an animus and it struck her that if she were born into the SkyWing tribe, she would be dead. So that definitely did not help her opinions of SkyWings. She never liked them in the first place, so that didn't really matter.

"Umm... why?" she asked. It was strange that he was following her to talk to her like this.

"I had to say something." He had finally caught his breath. "You have a message. It is from a new dragonet."

* * *

 **Okay. Chapter two done. I might have rushed this one too, but whatever. Thank you for your feedback. This will have a cover photo soon. I am trying to make chapters longer. Published 9/26/2017.**


	3. Guilt

**Chapter Three**

 _Eclipse_

It took only a second before both Eclipse and the IceWing were at the MudWing where he collapsed. Eclipse looked up, surprised, and found her eyes met by utter hatred.

"Get out of here, freak. You weren't meant to be alive, and now look what you've done. You're now a murderer as well as untrustworthy." Eclipse flinched. That hurt. She was _not_ a freak. Sne knew he hated her for being a NightWing, but what he had said was still a little severe. She slowly backed away to avoid getting clawed.

The IceWing was checking the MudWing for any signs of life. His expression grew more and more anxious. She didn't think that was a good sign.

A thought struck her. What if he was dead and the IceWing was right? What if she _was_ a murderer and a freak?

She quickly calmed herself. She was only asking "what if?" questions, and they didn't help. If the MudWing was dead, she would figure out what to do.

The IceWing left the MudWing and ran out of the hallway, giving Eclipse time to rush to the MudWing. She checked his heartbeat. It was very faint. The poison was almost there.

If she could just heal it, she could make up for this.

 _Come on, Eclipse, what can heal SandWing venom? Your classes should have told you._

Yes, that was it! Brightsting cactus! She rushed down the hallway to get her supply of it.

* * *

 _Secret_

"Why would anyone message _me?"_ Secret asked. She was not the first dragonet here, the oldest, or the most memorable. She didn't even know the new dragonet's name. "And what is their name?"

"Actually, they messaged everyone. They did it by messenger. It is short. I was sent to message you."

"And what did they say?"

"It's one word. _Sorry._ Pretty easy to memorize."

"I asked one more question. What is their name?" If Fate would not answer her questions, he was no use as a servant.

"Their name... Eclipse."

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for how short this is. Also how long it took me to release it. This one was written on my note pad first and I was reading more than writing. Published 10/5/2017.**


End file.
